Zjarr e ftohtë
|year = 2006 |position = 14th (Semi final) |points = 56 (Semi final) |previous = "Tomorrow I Go" |next = "Hear My Plea"}}"Zjarr e ftohtë" (English: Fire and cold) was the Albanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens, performed by Luiz Ejlli, who was the first male act to represent his home country. Due to the country's poor result the previous year, he was the first representative to compete in the semi final but failed to qualify for the final. Lyrics Albanian= Humbem të harroj, mos m’i rëndo më ditët Gjithçka është e kot, s’e kuptoj Lodhem të harroj, me kohën vras kujtimet Ne në zjarr jemi te ftohtë Duhet te ikësh, vritem, shoh dhe më verbon Jemi në zjarr e kërkojmë ftohtë E në rrëmbime jemi veten e frenoj I trembem zemrës time që të do E ndihem zjarr e ftohtë, s’mundem dot Shpresën unë te ty e humba Zemëro, më ndihmo Të largohem se të dua Zjarr e ftohtë, lodhem kot Jam aty në buzët e tua Tretem aty, se ky shpirti im të ndjen (Hape, hape, hape, hape zemrën) (Hape, hape, zemëro) (Hape, hape, hape, hape, zemëro) (Hape, hape, hape, hape, zemëro) Çdo gjë është e kot Zemra kërkon të gjej stacion, tek ty ndalon Se gjithë mendimet ëndërrat veç në ty jetojnë Dua të puth por s’mundem dot Pa ty unë jetën time s’mundem ta kuptoj I trembem zemrës time që të do E ndihem zjarr e ftohtë, s’mundem dot Shpresën unë te ty e humba Zemëro, më ndihmo Të largohem se të dua Zjarr e ftohtë, lodhem kot Jam aty në buzët e tua Tretem aty, se ky shpirti im të ndjen E ndihem zjarr e ftohtë (Hu ha… hu ha…) Zemëro (Hu ha… hu ha hu…) Zjarr e ftohtë (Lodhem kot, zemëro) Hey… se ky shpirti im të ndjen Zjarr e ftohtë, s’mundem dot (Zemëro) Shpresën unë te ty e humba Zemëro, më ndihmo Të largohem se të dua Zjarr e ftohtë, lodhem kot (Zemëro) Jam aty në buzët e tua Tretem aty, se ky shpirti im të ndjen |-| Translation= I’m lost trying to forget, do not burden my days Everything is in vain, I don’t understand I tire of forgetting, with time I kill my memories In fire we’re so cold You’ve got to go, I’m killing myself, I see you and you blind me We’re in fire, and we search for cold And in passion we are stopping ourselves I’m frightened of my heart which loves you so And I feel fire and cold, I can’t do it any more My hope is lost in you Darling, help me I go away because I love you Fire and cold, I tire in vain I’m always there in your lips I’m lost there, because my soul feels you (Open, open, open, open your heart) (Open, open, darling) (Open, open, open, open, darling) (Open, open, open, open, darling) Everything in vain My heart looks for a station, and in you it stops Because all the thoughts, dreams, live only in you I want to kiss you but I can’t Without you, my life I can’t understand I’m frightened of my heart which loves you so And I feel fire and cold, I can’t do it any more My hope is lost in you Darling, help me I go away because I love you Fire and cold, I tire in vain I’m always there in your lips I’m lost there, because my soul feels you And I feel fire and cold Darling Fire and cold (I tire in vain, darling) Hey… because my soul feels you And I feel fire and cold, I can’t do it any more (Darling) My hope is lost in you Darling, help me I go away because I love you Fire and cold, I tire in vain (Darling) I’m always there in your lips I’m lost there, because my soul feels you Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Albanian Category:Non-Qualifiers